1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus with an anti-theft mode and an implementing method of the communication apparatus with an anti-theft mode.
2. Description of Related Art
As portable communication apparatus become smaller and lighter, it becomes more susceptible to being misplaced and/or stolen.
When a portable communication apparatus is stolen and used maliciously, the extra charges incurred are typically charged to the owner of the communication apparatus. Accordingly, when the communication apparatus is stolen, it is desirable that malicious usage of the communication apparatus are prevented.
There is an electronic lock that facilitates the locking of communication apparatus to prevent malicious usage. Before the communication apparatus can be used, a lock code must be manually inputted so as to unlock the communication apparatus. However, locking and unlocking the communication apparatus is very troublesome. For this reason, many communication apparatus users do not bother locking them. Therefore, if the communication is stolen, the malicious use of the communication apparatus cannot be prevented.
Therefore, what is still needed is a communication apparatus with an anti-theft mode and when the communication apparatus in the anti-theft mode, to prevent malicious use of communication apparatus.